NG Romance
by E.P. Wat.s
Summary: Loleus falls for Sirix, and wont give up on his feelings, even if it remains until the next life.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so i know i have lots of other ongoing stories but i've had this written for a while and wanted to keep going with it. so sue me! :P**

* * *

"Loleus!" I turned my head and spotted Sirix running up the hill over to me. I smiled but that faded when I spotted *her* coming up behind him. I quickly put on my best fake smile. I don't want Sirix to think I hate his wife, even though I do. I know I encouraged him when he decided to persue her but still...I thought Lady Smyrna would chase him off.

"Hello Sirix, Hello...Serena."

"Hi Loleus." She said cheerfully, smiling. If she weren't a woman I would stab her. But I don't stab women. That's just rude.

"Loleus, I have great news!" Sirix's smile was glorious today, just like always. That confident strong smile...I love it. I absolutely love it.

"Oh? What it is?" Did him and Serena split? Is it wrong that that comes as good news to me?

"Lady Aglaia told me she liked you!" I suppose I should be happy but...I mean Lady Aglaia is a beautiful, kind, caring, genrous woman but...she's no Sirix Lucretius Fronto.

"O-oh? That's...that's good I suppose."

"Who knows, maybe someday you and her can get together." I know Sirix is trying to be nice but we both know that could never happen. She's from a rich family of nobility, The House of Felix, and I'm just a lowclass slave. There's no way we can ever be together.

"Yeah. When Mount Vesuvius erupts."

"Loleus don't say that! Have faith! If you believe hard enough you and Lady Aglaia will be together!" Serena why don't you just go home?

"We all know that won't happen Serena. She's one of the nobility, I'm the lowest class citezen there is. There's no way we can be together." Serena started to say something but stopped. Sirix looked at me with a look of pity and sadness.

"Loleus...you never know. Maybe something will happen and...I don't know...but don't give up hope. I'm sure you'll find a way if you want it." But I don't want it. I don't want Lady Aglaia. I want you, Sirix Lucretius Fronto. I love you. But you don't see me as more than a friend. Serena is the one you love. The one you'd fight man eating beasts for. You'll never return my feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**bleh, this chapter's really short too. i'm hoping the next one will be longer. i'm pretty sure it will be.**

**disclaimer: i do not own NG Life. it belongs to (gonna kill this spelling. i apologize) Mizuho Kusanagi. (is that right?)**

* * *

Today I'm going to find away to make you mine, Sirix. I will not take no for an answer. Even if it takes my whole life, I will find you in the next one and show you how much I care about you.

Sirix and Serena have been closer than ever lately. It's rare to find them without the other by their side. I should be glad Sirix is happy...but I'm not...I feel selfish for hating his happiness...but I do. I can't stand seeing them together. I'm known for my free spirited happiness but right now I'm too focused on my love for Sirix to be that way.

Mount Vesuvius has been strange lately...maybe it'll erupt. That wouldn't be good. For multiple reasons. Maybe Sirix and I aren't meant to be...no. No, that can't be true. That's a lie and I know it. Some day he'll love me back. I'm sure of it. I'm sure of it...

Sirix and Serena invited me to go somewhere with them. They said it was something fun but I'm not sure how fun it'll be, what with Serena hanging on to Sirix's arm the whole time. Everywhere I look there are happy people, all in love and with simple lives. I stick out like a sore thumb here. I don't see why they invited me. Maybe it was to be nice…but maybe it's because they know about my feelings for Sirix and are making fun of me. That's probably not it.

"Loleus! Are you with us?"I blink multiple times as Sirix snaps his fingers in my face. Oh I must've been zoning out…

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought." I reply smiling. It's only half forced. Sirix is practically standing against me. How can I be faking happy when he's so close?

"We've been trying to get your attention for a while. You walked into a column a little while ago." He said, chuckling slightly.

"What? A column?" I then became aware of pain all over the front of my body. I guess I did walk into a column. Weird…how did I not notice? Was I really thinking that hard? Or maybe I was distracted by Sirix and his beautiful golden brown hair…and his strong body…and his stern yet kind smile…

"Loleus you're doing it again."

"Ah! Sorry…" I felt my cheeks turn red. Twice in one day. They're going to think I'm losing my mind or something. Sirix smiled, his great smile, and jokingly punched me in the arm.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like you did anything wrong."

"Alright." I looked behind him and noticed that we were missing a certain women. "Where's Serena?"

"Oh she uh….ran off a little while ago." He said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"What? What do you mean 'she ran off'?"

"Well I don't quite know exactly why, but a little while ago she just turned and ran off. She seemed upset and I think she may have been crying. I've been looking for her since but I can't seem to find her. That's why I got your attention. I was hoping you could help me look."

"Of course. Which way did she go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**it's been so long since i upload this! in my defense...nah i dont feel like giving excuses. anywhos, here's the final chapter.**

**disclaimer goes here - -**

* * *

Sirix had gone off in one direction, sending me in the other. If it weren't for the fact that he wanted me to help, I wouldn't be searching for Serena. Maybe if I find her…he'll smile for me. He has the best smile after all…

I pause when I hear crying. Could it be Serena? That's what it sounds like…

"Serena?" the crying halts slightly.

"Lo-Loleus?" I turn and spot her behind a tree. I take a deep breath and walk over, kneeling beside her.

"Why did you run off? You really worried Sirix." She shook her head.

"If he had been worried he would have come after me."

"He didn't know what to do." I pause. "He loves you, you know…a lot."

"Loleus I know."

"Then come with me and let him know you're ok."

"That's not what I meant. I know you love him."

"What?" I felt my eyes widen. How could she know? That's impossible! …right?

"I'm sorry but…Sirix…as you just said he loves me but there's hope. If you love him enough, some day, when I'm gone, or even in another life, you'll still love him. And he can love you too. I'm sure of it." I couldn't help but smile and pull her into a hug.

"Thank you Serena…thank you…"

It's the end. Mount Vesuvius is erupting and there's no hope for survival. All I can do is hope Sirix makes it out of Pompeii alive…

I can't help but think of what Serena told me that day.

_If you love him enough, some day, when I'm gone, or even in another life, you'll still love him. And he can love you too. I'm sure of it._

I hope that she's right…I will never stop loving you Sirix Lucretius Fronto. And I hope one day you will love me too.

* * *

"Mii-chan! That painting's amazing! I wish I could paint as well as you!" I smile.

"Thank you! It's not that hard though…it just comes easy to me…"

My name is Mii Serizawa. I'm well known in the school for my drawing skills. I think it's because both of my parents are manga artists. There's nothing to special about me though.

I have only one _real_ friend, but little do I know that the small bird I spot through the gym window will change that fact.

I quickly run to the gym. The poor thing is stuck! I need to open the window! I stand on my toes to try and reach when…is that someone else's hand reaching? I turn my head and lock eyes with Keidai Saeki. Wait a minute…is he…is he crying?

"Loleus…" he mutters. I wonder what that means… I frown. I don't know why but the fact that I don't understand him upsets me… "Let's be friends." He says it so seriously I can't help but smile.

"Alright. I'm Mii Serizawa. Let's be friends!"

* * *

"Serizawa!" I turn and spot Kei-chan running towards me, a smile on his face, waving. He seems happy still, even though his past life memories are fading. I can't help but feel sad about that. Those memories are what caused us to be friends… I also feel responsible for the loss. But something deep down inside of me…feels incredibly happy…happier than I thought I would be. I've loved Kei-chan for a while but…would being with him really make me this happy? I can't help but feel like…I'm not the only one that's happy.

Kei-chan once told me he knew I was Loleus because of my soul. Could my soul be happy? Could Loleus be happy Kei-chan and I are together? Did Loleus want this? If he did…thank you Loleus. Thank you.

* * *

**thank you any one who read this!**

**lol would you believ me if i told you each chapter was or was close to being 2 pages long on microsoft word? theyre so short though! XD**


End file.
